mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tylko spokojnie, Fluttershy/Transkrypt
:Pinkie Pie: Uwielbiam odwiedziny naszej księżniczki! Wypolerowałam sobie kopytka niczym Rarity. Co powiesz? :Rarity: Wymarzone lustro. :Twilight Sparkle: Czemu ciągle jej nie ma? :Spike: A co ją mogło zatrzymać? :Twilight Sparkle: Gdzie Applejack i Fluttershy? :Rarity: Fluttershy została, żeby pomóc Applejack na farmie, ale zaraz tu będą. :Spike: No tak, ale żeby księżniczka się spóźniała? :Twilight Sparkle: Wiezie ważnego gościa, może to dlatego. :Rainbow Dash: Ważny ten gość i rozlazły. :Rarity: Może jeśli to taki ważny gość, mają coś ważnego do zrobienia zanim przylecą? :Spike: powietrza Może ma poroże jelenia, nogi kozła, skrzydła nietoperza i ogon węża?! :Twilight Sparkle: Wtedy to byłby Discord. :Rarity: Po co Księżniczka Celestia miałaby do nas przywieźć kogoś takiego? :Spike: Y... może powie ci sama? :powóz Księżniczki Celestii :Wszystkie: niepokój Hę? :Tytułowa :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. :Lektor: Tylko spokojnie, Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: Księżniczko, z całym szacunkiem Krzykiem Jak mogłaś nam przywieść Discorda?! głosem Ekhem, za pozwoleniem. :Księżniczka Celestia: Jestem świadoma, że kiedy ostatnio tu był, rozpętał wielką burzę. :Rainbow Dash: Jeżeli przez "Wielką burzę" rozumieć, że obrócił nasze Ponyville w stolicę chaosu. :Rarity: ...I zmienił nas wszystkie w nasze przeciwieństwo... :Pinkie Pie: ... I zesłał na okolicę pyszny deszcz z czekolady bez jednej marnej kropli bitej śmietany do smaku! Ani jednej kropelki! :Księżniczka Celestia: Tak, rozumiem was. Jednak, siła Discorda może się przydać gdyby zgodził się służyć dobru. Dlatego go tu przywiozłam. Bo wierzę głęboko, że wy mu możecie pomóc w przemianie. :Spike: Panikuje Czysty obłęd! Katastrofa! Nie może się udać! Już po nas! :Księżniczka Celestia: Chcę wam tylko przypomnieć, że to właśnie wy obróciłyście Discorda w kamień. :Twilight Sparkle: W razie czego możemy użyć Elementów Harmonii i go okiełznać. :Spike: I pewnie się przyda ochotnik, który da nogę by wam je przynieść. Y... już idę. :Księżniczka Celestia: Nie trzeba, przywiozłam je. Rzuciłam czar, by ich nie wykradł i nie schował. A gdzie jest Fluttershy? Ona będzie wiedziała jak odmienić Discorda. :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy? Poważnie? :wydawane przez bobra :Applejack: Czego on się znowu czepia? :Fluttershy: Niczego. Pan Bobert Borerton zgodził się przenieść tamę gdzie indziej. :Applejack: No, najwyższy czas. Moje jabłka tak nasiąknęły wodą, że aż bulgoczą. :bobra :Fluttershy: Jeżeli go przeprosisz, że go nazwałaś "zakałą". :Applejack: Że co proszę?! Dobrze, że go nie nazwałam szkodnikiem! :odgłosy bobra :Fluttershy: Och! Tego nie przetłumaczę! Co za słownictwo! :Applejack: Niech mu będzie. Bardzo mi przykro. :pokazał Applejack język :Applejack: wściekłości :wyciągnął jeden patyczek z tamy :załamuje się :Applejack: Westchnęła Dzięki, Fluttershy, co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła. :Fluttershy: Nie ma za co. :Rainbow Dash: Guzdrały! Ruszajcie biegusiem do Ponyville! Czekamy na was! :Księżniczka Celestia: Wiem, że to niełatwe zadanie, ale nie prosiłabym, gdybym nie była pewna, że zdołasz go doprowadzić do prawdziwej przemiany. :Fluttershy: I to ja się do tego nadaję najlepiej? :Księżniczka Celestia: Tak, ty. zarumieniła się :Księżniczka Celestia: Muszę wracać do Canterlotu na królewskie zebranie. Zostawiam wam Discorda. :Twilight Sparkle: No dobrze, trzeba go odczarować. Oby zaklęcie podziałało. :Spike: A... a może nie. :Twilight Sparkle: Lepiej niech żadna nie zdejmuje elementów. :Wszystkie: Jasne! :odgłosy :kruszejącej skały :Discord: Krzyczy się Och! Ooch! Ooooch! No nareszcie. Ile czasu można być zaklętym w głaz? Co za ulga. palcami i zaczarował wiewiórkę :Twilight Sparkle: Co ty znowu robisz?! :Discord: Przeciągam się rozkosznie. My, istoty zrodzone z chaosu, nie nawykłyśmy do noszenia kamiennych mundurków. palcami i zaczarował zająca :ryknął :Pinkie Pie: Natychmiast go odczaruj! No już! :Discord: się Ależ on jest po prostu uroczy. :Discord: Wiecie co mnie zachwyca? Wasza wiara, że da się mnie odmienić. Wasza wiara, że ten oto kucyk może na mnie wpłynąć, sprawia, że mam ochotę wam zrobić "puci-puci". :Twilight Sparkle: Skąd o tym wiesz?! :Discord: Chociaż skamieniały to słyszałem każde jedno słowo Celestii. Tylko z toczeniem za nią oczami miałem pewien kłopot. :Twilight Sparkle: Obrócimy cię na nowo w kamień, jeśli natychmiast nie odczarujesz wiewiórki i zająca! :Discord: Nie odważycie się tego zrobić i narazić się na gniew waszej drogiej księżniczki. :Rainbow Dash: Tak myślisz, cwaniaku? :Fluttershy: Chyba nie sądzisz, że ujdzie Ci na sucho znęcanie się nad zwierzętami?! :Rainbow Dash: Wlej mu, Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: Uważaj na to co robisz draniu albo pośle ci moje... moje... spojrzenie! :Discord: sarkastycznie Spojrzenie?! O nie! Proszę! Wszystko, tylko nie twoje potępiające spojrzenie! się [Fluttershy posłała spojrzenie Discordowi] :Discord: O nie! Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Dość! się za gardło Dość! Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej! Zrobię cokolwiek mi każesz bo... jesteś... się Komiczna. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie zawahamy się użyć elementów harmonii i przekonamy księżniczkę, że miałyśmy dobry powód. :Discord: Hmm... Godny uwagi argument. palcami :wiewiórkę i zająca :Discord: palcami zaczarował bobry :bobrów :Discord: O jej... Cóż, właśnie podjąłem decyzję gdzie się zadekuję na czas mojej resocjalizacji. U Ciebie, Fluttershy. się :Fluttershy: O rety... :Fluttershy: On jest straszny, ale ja nie zamierzam taka być. Ja będę gościnna. Angela Czy zgodzisz się oddać mu swoje miejsce na kanapie? :Angel: pisk :Fluttershy: Och, przepraszam cię za niego. Nie gniewasz się? :Discord: No skąd, dziękuję ci za troskę. Szkoda, że reszta twoich przyjaciół taka nie jest... :Rainbow Dash: Nie słuchaj go, Fluttershy! Będzie się starał nas poróżnić jak zawsze. :Discord: To wprost niesłychane! Niby dlaczego miałbym robić coś takiego? :Rainbow Dash: Żebyśmy nie mogły użyć przeciwko tobie Elementów Harmonii - dlatego! :Discord: Nawet mi to przez myśl nie przeszło! :Rainbow Dash: Wielki kłamca! :Discord: Jaki znów wielki? Chyba każdy widzi wyraźnie, że ja wcale nie jestem wielki. :pęka :Fluttershy: wzdycha :Discord: Oj. palcami Proszę, lampa jak nowa. ogonem jak biczem :Applejack: Nie zniosę tego. :Rainbow Dash: Wychodzimy. :Twilight Sparkle: Na pewno dasz sobie radę? :Fluttershy: Wiem, że nie będzie łatwo, ale księżniczka na mnie liczy. No i... już chyba wiem co robić. :Twilight Sparkle: Serio? :Fluttershy: Grunt to zdobyć jego zaufanie. Najlepszym sposób to być dla niego miłą i pozwolić mu się poczuć jak w domu. :Twilight Sparkle: I myślisz, że to zadziała? :Fluttershy: Warto spróbować. :Twilight Sparkle: Zgoda. W razie czego, szepnij tylko na pomoc, a wrócimy z Elementami. Discorda Więc lepiej miej się na baczności, kolego! :Discord: Ło, co?! Tylko spójrz! Już jestem swoją lepszą wersją. :Fluttershy: wzdycha :zamykają się :Rarity: Ona naprawdę chce z nim zostać sama? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak powiedziała. :Rainbow Dash: Ja myślę, że trzeba ułożyć plan B, w razie, gdyby całe to "zaprzyjaźnianie" nie wypaliło. :Rarity: Rainbow ma rację, w końcu mówimy o Discordzie. No wiecie, zawsze lepiej mieć jakiegoś asa w rękawie. :Twilight Sparkle: Coś mi właśnie przyszło do głowy. :Fluttershy: Discordzie? Ach, tu jesteś. Drogi Discordzie! Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że jeśli jest coś, co mogę dla– e, aa, czy ty zjadasz... papier? :Discord: przełyka Papier? przełyka A, to bardzo dziwne. przeżuwa :Fluttershy: Ojej, ee... Właśnie wychodziłam, więc rozgość się i czuj się jak w domu. :Discord: Pa-pa, baw się dobrze! Ja sobie poradzę. Pa-pa... Pa-pa... :zatrzaskują się :Discord: Lubisz marchewkę, ty knypku? Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale zostaliśmy sami. się Ładna ze mnie marchewka? :Angel: krzyczy :Discord: palcami :przewracanych stron :Twilight Sparkle: To dziwne, nie widzę tu tego zaklęcia. Spike, masz książki, o które cię prosiłam? :Spike: Już ci je niosę. :Twilight Sparkle: Chciałabym mieć pod ręką zaklęcie przemiany. :Spike: A jeśli on wam odbierze Elementy Harmonii? :Twilight Sparkle: Księżniczka rzuciła na nie specjalny czar. O-o. :Spike: Co jest? :Twilight Sparkle: Rzuciła czar na Elementy, ale nie na książki! Wszystkie strony, na których było zaklęcie... wzdycha :latających po domu mebli :Discord: jedząc Na pewno ci to nie przeszkadza? Prosiłaś, bym się czuł jak w domu, ale nie chciałbym nadużywać gościnności. :Fluttershy: Och... Jeśli to ci pomaga... czuć się jak w domu... to proszę, rób, co zechcesz. :Discord: Oo, tak, to bardzo pomaga. Jesteś taka urocza, moja droga Fluttershy. Zawsze wiedziałem, że masz dobre serduszko. Nie tak jak te twoje wredne przyjaciółki. :Angel: Wilhelma :Fluttershy: wzdycha One nie są wredne! :Discord: No, skoro wolisz tak myśleć, to tylko kolejny dowód na to, jaka jesteś wyrozumiała. Wiesz, sądzę, że Księżniczka Celestia słusznie cię wytypowała jako tę, która może mnie odmienić. Tak dobrze się zaczyna, że kto wie, może i uda ci się to osiągnąć? międzyczasie pokazuje język Angelowi :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy! Fluttershy, słyszysz mnie? :Fluttershy: Och, ojej! Czy to Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, co tam się dzieje?! Nic ci nie jest? :Fluttershy: Wszystko idzie jak po maśle. Prawda, Angel? :Twilight Sparkle: Chcę cię zabrać do siebie. Z tego co widzę, Discord wymknął się spod kontroli! :Fluttershy: Wręcz przeciwnie! Robimy wielkie postępy! :Twilight Sparkle i Spike: Poważnie?! :Fluttershy: Zdobywam jego zaufanie, pozwalając mu pozostać sobą. :Spike: Przykro mi bardzo, ale on "jest sobą" do tego stopnia, że kradnie nam zaklęcia z biblioteki! :Fluttershy: Dlatego jadł papier na obiad... :Twilight Sparkle: Zeżarł je?! Ooooch! :Fluttershy: Ale po co nam zaklęcia? On sam z siebie pragnie się zmienić! Tak powiedział. :Twilight Sparkle: I ty mu wierzysz? :Fluttershy: Jako jego przyjaciółka dopuszczam możliwość, że jest niewinny. Wiecie co? Zwołajcie wszystkich na imprezę wieczorem, a zobaczycie, jak bardzo się zmienił przez ten czas. Y, zaraz go poproszę, żeby odstawił dom na miejsce. :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha No dobra, więc do wieczora! :Rainbow Dash: Och, nie mogę uwierzyć, że idziemy na kolację z Discordem! :Rarity: Ten wieczór skończy się katastrofą! Dobrze, że nie włożyłam nowej kreacji. :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy wierzy, że to jedyny sposób, by odmienić Discorda. :otwierają się :Discord: Oo, nadchodzą goście! Co za przyjemność was widzieć! Wejdźcie do środka! :Fluttershy: Nie uwierzycie co to za pomocnik! Discord osobiście nakrył do stołu! Jestem dumna! :Discord: Panie pozwolą... odchrząkuje nakrycia głowy. :Twilight Sparkle: Dziewczyny, pilnujcie Elementów! To będzie długa noc. :Fluttershy: Jak już wiecie, Księżniczka Celestia chciała, byśmy pomogły Discordowi się zmienić. :Fluttershy: Pinkie Pie, chcesz trochę sosu? :Pinkie Pie: Mmmowa! :Discord: Ja podam sos. :magii :sosjerka sapie jak pies :Pinkie Pie: Uch, jaka słodka z ciebie sosjerka! Słodziutka! Słodziutka! :Rainbow Dash: Co za odrażający pomysł z tą sosjerką. :Fluttershy: Och, odpręż się trochę! Więcej poczucia humoru! :Rainbow Dash: Aa! Gorące! :Discord: Uhu, najmocniej cię przepraszam! :Rainbow Dash: To było naumyślnie! :Discord: Nie masz podstaw, by tak sądzić. To zwykły błąd! Zobaczcie, kochane, tańczące świece! :Rainbow Dash: Nie dam się nabrać! On chce odwrócić naszą uwagę od– Ej! E, jej! Dosyć tego! To pewnie kolejna pomyłka? :Discord: Nie, chyba po prostu je wkurzyłaś. :Twilight Sparkle: Coś mi tu brzydko pachnie. :Fluttershy: Discordzie? :Discord: Nie moja uwaga, że waza na zupę uznała słowa „brzydko pachnie” za obraźliwe. :Rarity: Nie na kapę! To aksamit! :Applejack: Waza robi to, co ty jej każesz! :Discord: chichocze :Fluttershy: Nie wyciągajmy pochopnych wniosków. :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! Nie widzisz, co się dzieje? Przed tobą zgrywa niewiniątko, żebyś nigdy nie użyła Elementów przeciwko niemu! :Discord: No wiesz?! Rzucasz bardzo poważne oskarżenie. :Rainbow Dash: Nie możesz być aż tak zaślepiona! Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: Wiesz, co ja widzę? Może i Discord nie jest ideałem, ale wy też nie dajecie mu szansy! :Przyjaciółki Fluttershy: narzekania :Rainbow Dash: Czemu mu dajesz takie fory? :Fluttershy: Bo przyjaciele od tego są. :Discord: Przyjaciele? :Fluttershy: Oczywiście! Mój dom zmienił się nie do poznania odkąd w nim zamieszkałeś. :Discord: Och... Cóż, ja... nigdy wcześniej nie miałem przyjaciół. :Fluttershy: Więc teraz masz! :Angel: piski :Fluttershy: To nie jest dobry moment. Jesteśmy w trakcie kolacji. :Applejack: Czekaj! On chyba chce nam coś powiedzieć! :pluskanie :Przyjaciółki Fluttershy: Jabłko? Applejack? :szuranie :pluskanie :Rarity: O, o, o! Farma Sweet Apple? :Rainbow Dash: Powódź na farmie Sweet Apple! I wszyscy wiemy, kto za tym stoi, prawda?! :Discord: Kto, ja? :pojawiającej się aureoli :Rainbow Dash: O, dałbyś spokój! A ty nadal go będziesz broniła, Fluttershy? :Applejack: Bobry tu były od zawsze, i zawsze budowały tamy, ale nie aż tyle! Co jest grane? :bobra :Fluttershy: wzdycha To słownictwo! wzdycha Nic z tego! W ogóle nie chcą mnie słuchać! :Rainbow Dash: Rozumiesz, że Discord za tym stoi? :Fluttershy: Jasne, że rozumiem! Czy wy mnie wszystkie macie za jakąś niemotę? :Przyjaciółki Fluttershy zakłopotanie :Fluttershy: Ja tylko chciałam zaskarbić sobie jego przyjaźń, żeby mi ufał i zaczął mnie słuchać. :Discord: Hej, Fluttershy, odważysz się? Woda jest cudowna! :Fluttershy: Zobaczymy czy zacznie. :Discord: Och, ach, tutaj jesteś, światło moich oczu! :Fluttershy: Może widziałeś, Discordzie, że cała farma Applejack znalazła się pod wodą? :Discord: Aa, tak. Co za okropna sprawa. Mm. :Fluttershy: To straszna sprawa. To jest dom Applejack, i został zniszczony przez poczciwe stworzenia, które nigdy by jej nie skrzywdziły, gdybyś nie maczał w tym palców. Masz to zaraz naprawić! :Discord: No cóż, niech będzie. Naprawię to, ale chcę cię poprosić o coś w zamian. :Fluttershy: Tak? :Discord: Żebyś nigdy nie użyła swojego Elementu Harmonii przeciwko mnie. Taki gest przyjaźni. :skrzypią :Fluttershy: Nigdy nie użyję Elementu Harmonii przeciwko tobie. :Discord: Doskonale! palcami Tak, coś wspaniałego! Jazda na łyżwach jest sto razy lepsza niż narty wodne, nie sądzisz? nuci :nieistniejącego tłumu :Fluttershy: Discordzie! Miałeś to naprawić! Rozkazuję ci... :Discord: Dokąd idziesz? Co jest, kumpelo? :Fluttershy: Tylko nie kumpelo! :Discord: Oo, chodź ze mną na łyżwy i zapomnijmy o wszystkim! :Spike: Masz, Fluttershy! Wkładaj! :Twilight Sparkle: Naprawi to, albo zmienimy go w kamień! Księżniczka cię zrozumie! :przerwa :Fluttershy: Obiecałam nie używać Elementu Harmonii i nie złamię słowa. :Przyjaciółki Fluttershy szok :Discord: Hahaha! Widzicie? Woli się bawić ze mną, bo się przyjaźnimy. Nie użyje przeciw mnie Elementu, bo się przyjaźnimy. Jestem wolny na zawsze! się :Fluttershy: warczy Nie chcę. Cię. Znać! :Discord: Co z tego? Ja mogę robić co chcę i kiedy chcę. Jestem Discord, władca chaosu! Chciałaś mnie rozstawiać po kątach? Myślałaś, że odwołam to wszystko tylko dlatego, że ty mi kazałaś? Bo jeśli nie, to stracę jedynego przyjaciela jakiego miałem? pauza Ech. Ech. Brawo, Fluttershy. Wygrałaś. :użycia magii :Przyjaciółki Fluttershy: radosne okrzyki :Discord: Wolałem po mojemu, ale... Jeśli chcesz mieć przyjaciół, to chyba musisz od czasu do czasu ustąpić, tak? :Discord: Tak, Księżniczko, jestem gotowy służyć dobru, a nie złu. siebie Tak z grubsza. :Księżniczka Celestia: Jestem dla was pełna podziwu. Czuję wyraźnie, że Discord się zmienił. Twilight Ale zostawię ci Elementy Harmonii. Na wszelki wypadek. :Twilight Sparkle: Miałaś rację, kiedy uznałaś, że Fluttershy najszybciej do niego trafi. Traktując go jak przyjaciela, uzmysłowiła mu, że przyjaźń jest dla niego ważna, i kiedy raz jej doświadczył, nie chciał jej stracić. :Fluttershy: Śmiało. Powiedz to! :Discord: jęczy Zgoda. szybko Przyjaźń to magia. :Fluttershy: Widzicie? Jest naprawdę uroczy kiedy go lepiej poznać. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Keep Calm and Flutter On pt:Transcrições/Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas Kategoria:Transkrypty 3 sezonu